Non, j'ai dit non!
by yami ni hikari
Summary: (MINI OS) Natsu va devoir convaincre son amant par tous les moyens et pour ce faire il devra utiliser tous ces atouts! (Yaoi/Lime) Natsu/Gray


Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous, voici un mini OS pour fêter cette fin d'année ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Non, j'ai dit non !

En ce beau jour de Noël, la neige était tombée toute la nuit recouvrant la ville de Magnolia sous un épais manteau blanc. La température ne devait pas dépasser les zéro degré en cette fin de matinée et peu de gens étaient dehors, préférant rester bien au chaud chez eux.

Natsu marchait doucement dans la rue en pestant contre ses amis. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui…

« Flash Back »

— S'il te plait Natsu… On a vraiment besoin que tu arrives à convaincre Gray, l'implora Lucy.

— Mais jamais il ne voudra, je vous l'assure. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon amant qu'il acceptera.

— Alors utilise tous tes atouts pour y arriver, on compte sur toi ! déclara Erza en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Fin du Flash Back »

« Utiliser mes atouts hein…. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il était en couple avec Gray. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Après une mission où il avait failli perdre son mage de glace il s'était déclaré et ses sentiments avaient été réciproques. Depuis ils vivaient ensemble dans la maison de Natsu.

Evidemment ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se battre l'un contre l'autre mais cela finissait toujours par un bisou et parfois même plus. Tous les membres de la guilde les avaient félicités pour leur couple et les avaient même charriés en leur disant qu'il leur en avait fallu du temps.

Le dragon slayer arriva enfin chez lui, de la fumée sortait de la cheminée signe que Gray devait être rentré de sa mission. Il souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce et la referma derrière lui. Son regard tomba sur le dos de son compagnon qui attisait le feu.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit derrière le mage de glace pour le serrer dans ses bras, son visage niché dans son cou.

— Tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois jours, dit Natsu en respirant l'odeur de son amant.

— Toi, aussi, répondit Gray en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser presque urgent, les deux garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Dans leurs yeux reflétaient la flamme du désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est naturellement qu'ils se relevaient pour aller dans leur chambre.

La porte à peine fermée que les garçons se laissèrent tomber sur le lit avant de recommencer à s'embrasser alors que leurs mains partaient à l'aventure du corps de l'autre. Natsu se releva et regarda son compagnon sous lui, dieu qu'il l'aimait !

Il l'aida à enlever son T-shirt pour avoir un accès plus direct à cette peau si douce qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser encore et toujours. Le rose titilla un de ses tétons tout en caressant le deuxième. Gray gémissait sous le plaisir qui montait doucement en lui tel un feu prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Le dragon slayer tout en continuant son petit jeu repensa à sa « mission », c'était le moment idéal pour faire craquer son amant. Il le déshabilla totalement avant de s'attaquer à cette virilité fièrement dressée.

— Oh Natsu… soupira le noir perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Encouragé par les gémissements de son compagnon, il accéléra les va-et-vient mais s'arrêta au moment où il sentit que Gray allait jouir.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! râla celui-ci.

— Avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-il sérieusement.

Le mage de glace déglutit doucement. Quand Natsu était aussi réfléchi, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Une fois que Natsu eut fini ses explications, Gray refusa catégoriquement.

— Allez c'est juste pour ce soir, supplia le rose.

— Non, il n'en est pas question ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

— J'y vais déjà mais on a besoin de toi, accepte s'il te plait.

— Jamais de la vie, c'est une idée ridicule en plus, soupira Gray.

Natsu souffla, il savait bien que son compagnon serait difficile à convaincre mais il avait une petite idée de comment le faire craquer. Alors que le mage de glace allait parler le rose reprit doucement ses caresses menant rapidement Gray au bord de la jouissance.

— Je continue ?

— Oui Natsu… Je n'en peux plus !

— Alors dis oui pour ce soir.

— Ce n'est pas du jeu ! gronda son amant alors que son dragon slayer continuait à le caresser. C'est d'accord, finit-il par céder.

Le rose fier de lui, reprit le sexe du noir dans sa bouche et entama un va-et-vient rapide, Gray face à ce traitement ne put se retenir bien longtemps et jouit rapidement en criant le nom de son amant. Natsu avala sa semence, avant d'aller l'embrasser avec passion.

— Tu me le paieras lui dit Gray en interrompant le baiser.

— Nous verrons cela en attendant je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, trois jours sans toi c'est trop long !

Et pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi les deux amants firent l'amour, prouvant leur appartenance à l'un à l'autre.

* * *

La neige s'était remise à tomber alors que minuit allait bientôt sonner. Les membres de la guilde Fairy Tail se trouvaient dans l'orphelinat de la ville. Chacun avait revêtu un magnifique costume d'elfe assistant le père Noël pour distribuer tous les cadeaux aux enfants.

L'ambiance était à la fête entre les rires, les discussions animées et ce magnifique sapin qui resplendissait au milieu de la salle.

— Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour le convaincre mais bravo, dit Erza en s'approchant des garçons.

— C'est un secret ! répondit vaguement Natsu en rougissant.

Gray, lui ne répondit rien mais il se promit qu'il se vengerait. En plus il se sentait ridicule dans ce costume.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, tu es très mignon en elfe, le complimenta le dragon slayer, qui était habillé comme lui.

— Natsu ! Gray ! Levez la tête !

Au-dessus d'eux Happy tenait dans ses pattes une branche de gui.

Les deux garçons sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

— J'aime cette tradition ! murmura Natsu après s'être séparé.

— Moi aussi, on devrait en mettre partout dans la maison.

— Mon garçon tu es là, dit Makaroff en les interrompant, j'ai besoin de toi pour la semaine prochaine.

— Ah non ! gronda Natsu. J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas !

Gray sourit, il prit son amant contre lui et l'embrassa vivement avant de parler à leur Maître :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de le convaincre. J'ai ma petite idée !

— Ah non ce n'est pas juste ! bouda le rose.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Décidément rien n'était comme ailleurs dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Alors que minuit sonnait tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël, nos deux amants s'éclipsaient rapidement pour rentrer chez eux avec une envie urgente à satisfaire. La nuit n'était pas prête de se terminer pour eux !

FIN

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit commentaire

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !


End file.
